Advances in battery technology are expected to provide reliable power sources for electrically operated passenger vehicles. One requirement for such vehicles is the provision of battery recharging apparatus. The recharging of a vehicle's battery when parked at the owner's home may be achieved in a relatively straight forward manner. However, the widespread use of battery powered vehicles necessitates that recharging also be accomplished at other locations. By example, it may often be required to recharge a vehicle's battery while parked at a remote location, such as an office building, factory, hotel, shopping center, airport, or train station. To accomplish recharging of the vehicle's battery at a remote location there must also be provided a reliable and accurate method of accounting for the power consumed in recharging the battery.
In addition, it can be useful to provide a mechanism to enable an information flow between an occupant of the vehicle and an external source or recipient of information, whether the vehicle be battery powered or powered by a conventional internal combustion engine. For example, it would be beneficial to enable information representing personal messages, advertisements (solicited or unsolicited), road and weather conditions, etc., to be entered into the vehicle for display to an occupant of the vehicle.
The following U.S. patents disclose various types of battery charging systems: U.S. Pat. No. 5,202,617, issued on Apr. 13, 1993, entitled "Charging Station For Electric Vehicles" by Nor; U.S. Pat. No. 5,049,802, issued on Sep. 17, 1991, entitled "Charging System For A Vehicle" by Mintus et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,532,418, issued on Jul. 30, 1985, entitled "Microprocessor Electric Vehicle Charging and Parking Meter System Structure And Method" by Meese et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,210, issued on May 10, 1983, entitled "Apparatus And Method For Recharging An Energy Storage Device" by Wilkinson; U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,472, issued on Aug. 31, 1982, entitled "Apparatus And Method For Charging A Battery In A Vehicle" by Lemelson; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,309,644, issued on Jan. 5, 1982, entitled "Electric Vehicle Controller Adapted For Charge Station Connection" by Reimers et al.
The following two U.S. patents disclose systems for charging a battery within a vehicle without physically contacting the vehicle: U.S. Pat. No. 5,157,319, issued on Oct. 20, 1992, entitled "Contactless Battery Charging System" by Klontz et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,328, issued on Jan. 24, 1989, entitled "Inductive Power Coupling With Constant Voltage Output" by Bolger et al.
The following U.S. patents disclose various systems for accounting for parking fees: U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,520, issued Mar. 26, 1991, entitled "Time Accounting System In Particular For Parking Subject To Charge" by Grieu et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,097, issued Nov. 14, 1989, entitled "Park Card System For Electronic Parking Meter" by Speas; U.S. Pat. No. 4,876,540, issued on Oct. 24, 1989, entitled "System For Controlling Metered Parking" by Berthon et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,971, issued on Aug. 29, 1989 entitled "Parking Meters Capable of Being Operated Without Monetary Coins" by Chan; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,895, issued on Nov. 6, 1990, entitled "Parameter Control System For Electronic Parking Meter" by Speas.